


Ruined by Loki

by Kindred



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Desk Sex, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is 16, Precious Peter Parker, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies, Sort Of, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teen Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, loki is a little shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 10:33:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18849283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindred/pseuds/Kindred
Summary: Biting his bottom lip he looked around and saw that  no one seems to notices that Loki was stood in their classroom “Right class, we have a substitute for the rest of the term this is Gabriel Novak.”“You’re fucking kidding me,” Peter said all eyes looked at him including Loki’s amused eyes





	Ruined by Loki

**Author's Note:**

> lack of sleep gave me this idea and I went with it, I hope to do more.

Peter saw him as he entered the classroom, a young man stood at the front of the class next to his head teacher…no it can’t be him…he tells himself as he stares at the man with black shoulder length hair and deep green eyes it looks like they could see right into your soul. Peter has only ever met him once in 2012 when the Chitauri attacked New York he was out with his Aunt when they got separated and was almost killed if it wasn’t for Loki. …son of a bitch…he thinks to himself. 

But Peter was sure he was dead that is what everyone told him, Thanos had killed him and wasn’t brought back when the Hulk brought them all back. Biting his bottom lip he looked around and saw that no one seems to notices that Loki was stood in their classroom “Right class, we have a substitute for the rest of the term this is Gabriel Novak.”  
“You’re fucking kidding me.” Peter said all eyes looked at him including Loki’s amused eyes; Peter groaned “I said that out loud didn’t I?”  
“Yes you did Mr Parker; I will let Mr Novak deal with your DT.” The Principal said as he turned and left the room. Peter sat there staring at Loki who was leaning on the desk smirking at him, it really shouldn’t have done anything for Peter but he felt like his stomach was full of butterflies and his legs felt like jelly.  
“Mr Parker isn’t it?” He asked  
“Y-Yes.” Loki raised an eyebrow at him  
“Yes, what?” Peter blinked at him in shock as he sat there waiting for Peter to answer him…he’s fucking with me…he thinks to himself.  
“Yes...sir.” He bites out  
“Good, very good well Mr Parker I want you back here for DT after your classes are over.” Peter’s eyes widen “We can see if we can sort out your dirty mouth out.” The teen’s cheeks turn red as he looked at the class again no one seems to be reacting…am I the only one who is hearing this?…he was sure that Loki is flirting with him…I should call Mr Stark…he thinks but he then remembers he’s on holiday to rest up. 

For the rest of the day Peter could only think of Loki, it seems the everyone loves him he heard one of the older girls say he’s the next best thing to slice bread. By the end of the day he said his goodbye to his friends and hesitantly walks over to the classroom, he takes a deep breath and knocks before walking inside. There he sat at the desk thing wired frame glasses on his nose as he looked at the laptop “Say here you are, intelligent young man, and have again an internship with Stark Industries how impressive.” He says Peter, wishes he could smack him “And recently Mr Stark has decided to adopt you since your Aunt can’t be found?” Peter stilled and felt his chest tighten.  
“Why would you bring that up?” He asked weakly, his hands tighten around the strap of his bag. He no one has been able to find his Aunt since coming back Tony promises he will find her but so far nothing. 

There was the sound of the chair scraping and suddenly Peter was aware of what Loki was stood in front of him. “Know your enemies little spider, try and learn everything about them their strengths and weakness,” Loki tells him  
“I don’t want to be your enemy,” Peter said as he looks up at him as Loki reached out and cupped the side of Peter’s face making the teen’s eyes widen.  
“The same thing applies to allies.” He smirks at the blush on the boy’s face and the confused look in his eyes. “You seem to know who I am my little spider so I thought it was only fair I find out who you are?”  
“W-Why are you here?” Pulling his hand away Loki hummed as he walked over to the door and locked it, making the teen pale.  
“I’m in hiding.” He tells him as he removes the glasses as he stares at the teen “I want to enjoy my little holiday from my brother.” He smiled.  
“So you become a substitute teacher?” He asked with a frown “Why anyone would want to hide as a substitute...Oh god, you’re going to kill me aren’t you?” Peter said with wide eyes as Loki raised an eyebrow at him.  
“Why would I want to kill you when I have something much more fun in mind?” 

Peter isn’t sure why his brain even thought this was a good idea but letting Loki cup his face again and kiss him on the lips made him gasp. Loki then slipped his tongue into his mouth and let his map Peter’s body as they trailed down his sides to his hips, as he enjoyed the teen’s little breathless moans. Peter need to brake for air and pulled back panting as he looked up at the dark-haired god “See much more fun.” He purred, Peter nodded his mind feeling like it has turned to soup “Do you want me to stop?” He asked  
“No.” He panted “No I want more.” Loki grinned  
“More kissing or shall I show you how good I really am?” The teen bites his bottom lip and wondered why problems this will cause.  
“On the desk?” Peter asked it felt like a porno now he was about to have sex on the teacher’s desk with a teacher...a fake teacher…he tells himself. Loki grins as he gently guides the teen to the desk and then pushes him onto it until he is sitting and then settles between his legs.  
“Shall we see how much it can take before we can break it?”  
“Break me, you mean?” Loki chuckled as he wasted no time pushing Peter down onto the desk laying him flat out.  
“Well let’s see if I can ruin you for other men.”


End file.
